


Sleepover

by Lia_Petros



Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confused Kara Danvers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers-centric, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Mild Smut, Mild Smut in Dreams, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: Kara wasn’t completely sure if having another sleepover with Lena was a good idea. No, she wasn’t unsure because of what she saw at Gonzalo’s, of course not. What if Lena kisses women in restaurants' restrooms? It’s none of Kara’s business.—Kara finds herself confused about what she saw on her date with William, and her sleepovers with Lena only worsens her confusion.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617532
Comments: 23
Kudos: 299





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one-shot follows the events of _She Likes Girls/Girls Like Girls_. I know it would be better if the series was actually a multi-chapter story, but I don't feel mature enough to write a multi-chapter story. But, noticing the future parts of the series will be less standalone than I previously planned for, I made a few changes of plans - I wanted to further develop the Leviathan plot, but I decided against it because I don't want anyone to feel obliged to read previous parts to understand the one they are reading. I will write a little canon-action here and there, but I won't highlight it. That's why I changed the series name to _Supercorp: Ray of Light_ , as I will focus more on their relationship than on a major plot.
> 
> A quick reminder: English is not my native language. I proofread the writing, but there will be grammatical mistakes.

Kara wasn’t completely sure if having another sleepover with Lena was a good idea. No, she wasn’t unsure because of what she saw at Gonzalo’s, of course not. What if Lena kisses women in restaurants' restrooms? It’s none of Kara’s business.

But it stings anyway because they are mending their friendship and being honest with each other.

They have decided to do a weekly sleepover. Every Wednesday night they would spend some quality time together talking about everything and nothing. It would be _their_ tradition.

(Like Sisters Night with Alex every Friday night or Game Nights on Saturday or Sunday.)

So, every Wednesday Lena would be here at Kara’s place and they would watch movies or simply talk. Also, they already were establishing a tradition within a tradition. Every time one of them asked _‘Tell me something I don’t know_ ’, the other had to answer with a brand-new information.

Kara thought it was a nice way to share intimate things like how many years she has spent in the Phantom Zone. Now she thinks she is a fool; why hasn’t Lena told her anything about kissing women?

The blonde buries her thoughts deep down even though it’s all she’s been thinking the past days; moreover, she buries the pain she feels every time she remembers the scene and how Lena seemed to be _enjoying_ kissing Andrea Rojas.

(Ugh.

And why it had to be Andrea? Why?!)

Before Lena rings the bell at the other side of the door, Kara is already at the door, opening it up for her dear friend.

“I know now how you do that, but I’ll never get used to,” the raven-haired says entering Kara’s apartment and the blonde only smiles sweetly.

Lena looks soft wearing leggings, a sweater with sleeves longer than her arms and flats shoes. It’s only their third sleepover and Lena’s already showing how comfortable she feels around Kara; the reporter’s heart doubles its size by the sight of a soft Lena.

“I heard you coming with all these bags,” she shrugs and helps her friend by grabbing some of the food bags. “What is Joko’s?”

“Oh, it’s this new place that sells all types of candies and sweets from all around the world.”

“New?” Kara shows the bag where’s written since nineteen ninety-nine.

“New for us, Earth thirty-eighters,” oh, yes, that makes sense. “There are so many new places here on this Earth. Do you know that there is a Blockbuster a few blocks from here? What kind of Earth is this that still has Blockbuster?”

She chuckles softly. “You’re chatty today. Had a good day?”

“Not exactly. Lex showed up at my office to talk about Q-waves and what he had discovered about Leviathan but today I went to therapy,” Kara listens to every word Lena’s says; therapy has been doing a lot of good for Lena and that’s what, her third or fourth session?

Perhaps Kara should see a shrink too.

“Oh, and how’s therapy going?”

“It’s a slow process, but I’m feeling excited about it. It’s time for me to open some boxes.”

‘ _Like the box where you put your desire to kiss Andreas Rojases in restrooms?_ ’

(What the _heck_?!)

Kara clears her throat only to be hit by a sudden realization.

“Wait, did you just say boxes? You were the one who taught Brainy to shove down his feelings in boxes?”

She sees Lena losing a few inches by shrugging. Oh, it _was_ her!

“Maybe?” Lena’s voice sounds so hesitant that Kara decides to not pick on her friend. Instead, she walks Lena to her room.

“Well, I hope your therapist teaches you better coping techniques than that one,” she feels proud of herself because Kara can see how her words affect Lena in a positive way.

They are doing the best they can to get back on track but there are moments when their most basic feelings get the best of them. On their second sleepover, they almost argued about Lena keeping her partnership with Lex. Kara wanted Lena to give up because it was dangerous — Lex is a dangerous man — but the younger woman insisted.

Kara knows that sometimes they will fight. There’s still a lot left unsaid. She hates it though. Her heart breaks a little every time one of them raises their voice.

But like Lena just said it — it’s a process. At least they are on the right path.

“What are we going to watch today?” Lena questions while she takes a few things from another bag, one from an electronics store.

Kara rolls her eyes when she notices Lena _bought_ the movie projector. She should know better than to take upon Lena’s words when it comes to things the woman says she has. Yes, Lena is rich, but Kara doesn’t want her spending her money on stuff for their sleepovers.

“I thought we could binge-watch Riverdale?”

By Lena’s expressions, the woman is not familiar.

“Or maybe Nancy Drew?”

Lena furrows her brow further.

“Are we really the target audience for these shows?”

“Does it matter?”

“I guess not but my new assistance watches these shows for a specific reason — these shows are what they called it cringeworthy, so…”

Cringeworthy? Weird.

Sometimes Kara forgets Lena is younger than her because she mostly listens Lena talking in biz lingo.

(Oh, _that_ was cringeworthy.)

“Okay, what do you suggest then?”

“Grace and Frankie?” That surprises Kara. She always had the (wrong) impression Lena only had time to read academic articles and books; the blonde thought her friend hasn’t caught up with the movies and the shows because she was always working.

Maybe Lena is right after all when she once said they barely knew each other.

How is possible to have the feeling you know someone for years, decades, and then there are days you think you don’t know the person at all?

It’s like that with Lena.

There are moments that Kara is certain that she has figured out her friend completely but then the young CEO says something that throws the blonde off showing that there’s still a lot to know.

It’s amazing, actually.

—

_“Tell me something I don’t know,” Lena says after sipping her wine._

_“Sometimes I think I won’t be able to process all the losses I’ve suffered so far, and I’ll break down for once and for all.”_

_The first questions were harmless but now Lena’s a little tipsy and slightly depressed, and Kara has followed suit._

_Lena doesn’t comment Kara’s answer but there’s a sparkle on her emerald eyes that tells something Kara can’t put her finger on. So, the blonde repeats the saying._

_“Tell me something I don’t know.”_

_She sees her friend thinking as if Lena is measuring her words, choosing carefully what to say._

_“I did all those awful things because I was hurt, and I wanted to hurt you back.”_

_They remain silent after that, watching the second Terminator movie._

—

They are comfy on Kara’s bed. There’s a support on the bed for all the junk food they have and both of them are quietly watching the show.

Lena makes remarks here and there about the plot or how Grace is the softer version of Lillian.

The episodes advance and they get to the first season’s fifth episode. All is well for some time until Kara’s brain makes her remember the kiss, and thinking about Lena kissing Andrea makes her stomach twist and turn.

She has never felt this way before and it’s awful. She was there for Lena when James started to date Lena; she saw them kissing and being all lovey dopey throughout their relationship. Kara never felt hurt by their existence as a couple.

Why the thought of Lena kissing another woman makes her chest hurt?

Kara isn’t homophobe. She has supported her sister since day one.

Maybe she’s just hurt that Lena never felt comfortable enough to share this part of her with Kara, which, yeah, it’s a hypocrite of her but still — it hurts.

“So… you and Andrea?” She asks directly instead using their ‘Tell me something I don’t know’ system.

“What about it?”

Oh, that’s how it's going to be? Okay.

“I saw it, Lena.”

“Right. That’s true, you did,” Lena’s voice is dry but also filled with guilt. “What do you want to know?”

“I,” oh, great. Kara doesn’t know what she wants to know. If she doesn’t know what to ask, why ask? She rolls her eyes at herself. “Are you guys together?”

“Kara, it was only a kiss. Do you date everyone you kiss?”

She says no.

“But I-- it was Andrea.”

“I know that.”

“She’s a woman.”

“I’m very aware of this, too.”

“Are you into women?”

Perhaps using their system was better because it made them feel more comfortable. It gave them control over the things they wanted to share.

“No,” Lena can feint calmness all she wants but Kara can hear how fast her friend’s heart is beating. The fact that the raven-haired woman answers her faster than Kara can catch a bullet isn’t a good sign either.

However, Kara doesn’t press further. She doesn’t want to make Lena feel more uncomfortable.

Lena’s eyes are locked on the projector when she speaks. “Tell me something I don’t know,” there is an edginess in her voice. She is pressing Kara to tell something equally uncomfortable.

Kara could lie or simply chose something trivial, but she doesn’t. It’s not fair.

“I, uh, I’m scared that mending your friendship with Andrea means that you’ll sideline me.”

She hears Lena gasps.

“Kara, I would never--”

“--William told me you guys were friends since boarding school. Naturally, she means more to you than me.”

Kara can’t read minds (thank Rao) but by the way Lena’s face contorts, the blonde knows her friend is processing every single word she spilled out. Which, by the way, deserves a congratulation — how Kara can be so impulsive? She should learn how to control her damn mouth.

“Okay, first, who’s William? Is he the man you were on a date with at Gonzalo’s?”

Oh, ouch.

But a well-deserved ouch.

“Now the fact that I know Andrea since high school doesn’t mean I’m going to choose her over you, Kara. I may not know much about friendships but this I know. One thing has nothing to do with the other.”

That should calm Kara down. Why isn’t Kara calmer than before? She opens her mouth but Lena resumes speaking.

“And before you question again, the kiss was a, an accident.”

‘ _Oh, really? How someone kisses another person by_ accident _, Lena!?_ ’

(What is going on with her thoughts?!)

“I mean, she was confused but now everything’s okay. She won’t do it again.”

Is it weird to think that Lena has said these words because they were exactly what Kara needed to hear? Kara should feel amazed by how in sync with her thoughts Lena is, but she’s confused, to be honest. Why does Kara need this sort of validation from her friend?

“Okay. And uh, I’m sorry if I’m coming off too possessive. It’s just-- I, I’ve _missed_ you. A lot,” the hero sheepishly admits.

“It’s okay. I’ve missed you too.”

They look at the same time to the projected image on Kara’s wall; the new episode has started, and they missed a few minutes but neither of them bothered to go back to watch the minutes they missed.

Kara bites her lower lip. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

—

_“Your couch is so, so_ fucking _bad for my back,” Lena says sounding smashed._

_It’s their first sleepover and they have been talking for hours now. As Kara eats to improve her sick state, Lena drinks wine. She’s officially drunk now._

_“What?” Kara laughs. “Wait, is that true?”_

_“Yeeess. I only sat in this piece of shit when I was with James.”_

_That’s explain why Lena is sitting on the floor looking comfortable._

_“So, I will crash on the couch and you can have the--”_

_“--my turn! Tell me something I don’t know. About you, that is,” she giggles. Lena Luthor is so drunk that she’s giggling._

_It’s the most precious sound Kara has ever heard._

—

Kara can’t feel tired like a regular human being because she isn’t one, but she still yawns every time Lena yawns.

“We can finish next Wednesday,” the look Lena gives her makes Kara shrugs.

“Nonsense, Kara. Yes, I’m tired but that’s only because I’m not used to binge-watching shows. It’s different than reading for hours.”

“Okay then. Just let me…” she uses her superspeed to clean her bed. All the snack packages are now in the trash can where they belong.

“Show off,” the raven-haired woman teases.

“What. It’s easier this way!”

“Do you also speed things up in bed when you are bored with a guy?”

Kara chokes on her breath, leading to a coughing fit that is clearly amusing Lena.

“Oh, _c’mon_ , Kara. We never talked about those things before. Friends talk about this sort of stuff.”

The stream of words Lena said makes Kara thinks about two things: her friend and her boss talking about sex, and she’s having to listen to Lena talking about having sex with other people.

No, thank you. She doesn’t want to partake in this type of sharing.

She recovers before Lena starts to truly worry about the blonde’s state.

“So?”

“Yeah, no, I don’t do-- that.”

“You do realize that was the vaguest thing you have ever said to me, right?”

Yes, Kara knows but she’s fighting the idea of Lena talking about how it was to have sex with James. Or Jack. Or whoever she had sex with so far. The blonde doesn’t want to hear about that.

“Sorry, it’s just-- sex-- I, ahh, I don’t get it?”

“But have you ever-- shit, sorry, you don’t need to answer if you don’t want--”

“I have,” Kara doesn’t know where she finds the courage to answer but here it is — they are sort of talking about sex. “It’s just-- it’s an Earth thing, you see. On Krypton we didn’t have sex because all Kryptonians were made by the Matrix

“The Matrix took care of everything, from mating to the better professional career to pursue. There was no concept of sexuality or romantic love because the Matrix would choose a perfect mate for a Kryptonian of age.”

“But were there gay couples on Krypton?”

“Not many because it was as rare as twin siblings.”

Lena smiles arrogantly at that. Why is there so much hubris in her smile?

“Oh, so Kryptonians were heteronormative?”

Oh, she was smiling because of _that_.

“Have you ever told Alex about that?”

“What? No, never. Growing up with her I never noticed she wasn’t straight, but I guess part of me always knew that was the kind of information I shouldn’t share with her.”

Another smile but this one is soft and gentle. It suits Lena better.

“Like you felt you couldn’t give her the impression you wouldn’t accept her entirely.”

She smiles too. It feels nice to talk about these things with Lena.

“Yes, maybe.”

—

“May I ask you a favor?”

She looks at Lena only to see the woman sporting a wavering look. “It’s nothing illegal like break into a government facility to steal a journal,” Lena tries to joke, Kara can sense it, but the joke falls flat.

No, Kara didn’t like to be manipulated like that, but she would be lying if she said she wouldn’t do something like that again; the blonde knows she would. For Lena, there are no boundaries.

“What do you need me to do?”

Lena bites her lower lip making Kara swallowing thickly at the sight of rosy-tinted lip stuck on teeth. It’s a strangely enticing vision.

“Brainy has told me how all the non-Paragons,” there’s a question mark tone in Lena’s voice, “remembered their past Earths. Could you ask J’onn to do the same with two people?”

Why her stomach twisted with this question?

“Oh, sure. I can ask him. What people do you need with their memories back?”

‘ _Please don’t say Andrea please don’t say Andrea please don’t--_ ’

“Andrea.”

‘ _Crap._ ’

“And Lillian.”

“What, wait, why? Didn’t you tell me last week that Lex updated your mother?”

“Yes, but see, that’s the problem. Lex definitely didn’t tell Lillian about him plotting her assassination in the past.”

Is Kara a bad person for forgetting Lillian Luthor was once the target of Lex’s murderous plans?

“If we want to put my dear brother in jail, we need Lillian with her old memories. She’s not that different from who she was in Earth thirty-eight, except now she wears pastel colors, but I need her to remember certain things. I need her on my side.”

Kara listens closely, understanding the importance of reaching out to Lillian Luthor, and she wants to say she agrees with Lena on this but she’s no longer controlling her brain or her mouth, for that matter.

So, what she says is “And Andrea?”

And she sounds _so_ bitter that the young Luthor furrowed her brow at that.

Perhaps William is right too. Maybe Kara _is_ jealous.

“Andrea may or may not have relevant information on Leviathan.”

“May or may not? Lena…”

The raven-haired sighs. “Look, I can’t tell you this because it’s not my place, but I really think she can help us with Leviathan.”

Lena sounds so certain that Andrea’s memories from their old Earth are the key to defeat Leviathan that Kara can only nod.

“I’ll talk to J’onn tomorrow,” she agrees; the way Lena smiles at her makes the idea of having Andrea near to them worth it.

Right, the blonde doesn’t know yet if they’ll have to partner up with her boss but she’s already suffering in anticipation. Kara knows that is wrong to wish that Andrea’s memories have no use to them, but she doesn’t want to see Andrea and Lena close. The two old friends can be _chummy_ far away from the blonde.

The second season starts, and she stays silent throughout three whole episodes.

—

_“Tell me something I don’t know,” Kara whispers as if her voice could break something sacred if she raised one octave._

_They are lying down on Kara’s apartment floor. Lena stopped drinking wine a while ago and now is drinking water. They are side by side with only a few inches apart them. Kara can feel Lena’s shoulder brushing on hers._

_“I didn’t remember my mom was Irish. My father started telling me stories about her when he was dying. I was a teenager when he told me that. After that, I started emulating the Irish accent the best I could.”_

_Kara faces Lena. Her friend looks peaceful and pensive, but mostly, Lena looks vulnerable._

_“That explains it then.”_

_“What?”_

_“Why sometimes I thought I heard you slipping into an American accent,” she says softly, still afraid to ruin the earnestness of the moment. “It’s okay, though. Actually, I understand why you did it.”_

_Lena looks at her. They are so close that Kara can finally see how beautiful Lena’s eyes truly are; she never noticed her friend’s heterochromia before. It’s gorgeous and it makes Kara want to list every color she finds in Lena’s eyes._

_“Have you done something similar?”_

_Kara shivers when Lena’s warm breath hits her face._

_“Yeah. It’s way sillier than faking an accent,” Kara smiles at the memory. “I used to make Kryptonese words for all things that didn’t exist on Krypton but existed on Earth.”_

_“Really, like what?”_

_“Kitten. But I don’t remember the word I made up to call my cat.”_

_Lena chuckles. “Are you implying cats didn’t exist on Krypton?”_

_“No? They did but the idea of domesticated them…”_

_“Mhmm. Got it.”_

—

Lena has adjusted the projector to project its image on the ceiling because she needed to lay down a little. So, now they are both lying down in Kara’s bed which for some reason makes the blonde’s body buzzing.

“I think you outed Nia Nal as Dreamer to me.”

Kara’s eyes widen. Not only that was random but _crap_ , Nia is going to kill her. She’s the worse mentor someone could ever ask for.

“I don’t know what you’re--”

“The night we talked when you _trespassed_ my house, you told me you had revealed your secret to Nia Nal then you explained to me why. You said her sister was being a transphobe because of Nia’s powers. I only had to put two plus two,” Kara feels Lena shrugging.

They are closer than they were on their first sleepover when they both were lying down on the floor.

(On that occasion, Lena slept on Kara’s bed and Kara slept on the couch.

On their second sleepover, Lena brought an inflatable mattress; Kara was really offended by that, but she knew better than pick a fight with Lena over where the raven-haired woman would sleep.)

“Oh, right. I definitely need to talk to her about that.”

She tries to keep up with their conversation but feeling Lena’s arms brushing against hers is weirdly distracting.

However, Kara does her best. “I hope I don’t hurt you by asking this but how come you never suspected of me being Supergirl?”

Kara looks at Lena and she feels relieved by seeing her friend smiling.

“Well, you _fried_ my alien detection device in order to make it tell you were human. How could I doubt my own tech?”

She bites her lips.

(And she feels Lena shuddering.

That’s _odd_.

But not odder than Kara’s heart beating faster by the realization that she made her friend shudder.)

“Oh, I forgot your tech is indefectible,” the blonde teases, earning a genuine and loud laugh from Lena, who leans into the reporter a little squeezing her arm softly.

It makes Kara shivers.

“My tech has saved your mineral-allergic ass more than once.”

She scoffs indignantly at that. “You are so…”

Lena raises a brow defiantly.

“… _right_ ,” they laugh hysterically, “but you didn’t need to put it like that!”

“Aw, sorry, did I hurt your feelings, miss ‘My Only Weakness Is A Rock’?” It’s ironic how they laugh and joke about kryptonite when their relationship started to get off rail because of the green rock. If Kara hadn’t reacted so poorly to Lena’s ability to make the mineral, coming out as Supergirl would have been much easier.

But that’s past now.

—

Lena is like a koala or a panda.

Kara loves both animals and she would love to live in a world where she can hug them forever and ever, but this is different.

This is Hell, with capital H.

It’s Hell because it’s past three in the morning and Kara’s been awake since the moment Lena’s turned over to Kara’s side and embraced the blonde with her arm. If this wasn’t bad enough, the raven-haired woman pressed her upper body against Kara’s back and tangled up their legs in a bizarre way making impossible for Kara to move without waking her friend up.

Not that Kara wants to move because being hugged by koala-Lena is nice. She feels grounded and safe but it’s also Hell.

Her heart is thumping only because it can’t scream.

She never thought Lena would be a cuddler, let alone a big spoon.

—

Kara wakes up by Lena’s nuzzling her, smelling her hair while the woman’s hand moves freely along Kara’s upper body. The blonde shivers and shudders.

“Lee…na… what, what are you doing?” As she asks, Lena gently scratches Kara’s abs and nibbles the blonde’s ear lobe, who lets out a shaky breath.

She feels powerless, especially when Lena moves their body to straddle Kara. The reporter has never felt so hot like this before; the woman thinks she will combust soon. Lena’s devilish and sexy smile doesn’t help Kara at all.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about this?”

Kara wants to say ‘No!’ or ‘What?! No, we’re friends!’ but Lena’s face is only mere inches away and Kara can feel her friend’s hot breath caressing her skin.

And although the alien had never thought about them in this, uh, _position_ , she nods agreeing because what the _hell_?

Maybe she just wants to know what is like kissing girls, especially if by ‘girls’ she means one girl — Lena.

Perhaps Kara wants to kiss Lena only to see what’s all the fuss about; she wants to understand why Andrea couldn’t hold herself in that restroom.

“Have you? That’s interesting, Supergirl.” The worst part is Lena teasing her instead of kissing her. It’s unfair because Kara wants to be kissed by Lena so, so much. Her whole body is waiting for the moment their lips are going to touch but all the raven-haired woman does is brushing their lips.

“Tell me, Kara, how much do you want this?”

Lena’s mouth is on her neck now, and she is teasing Kara by nibbling softly her neck skin — and Kara angles her neck showing more skin for Lena to nibble.

“Very,” she moans quietly, “very much.”

Finally, Lena kisses her. It’s hot and vulgar but so deliciously right. So what if she’s feeling like a hot mess as her best friend devours her lips with a kiss capable of taking her breath away?

Yes, Kara has never flirted with the idea of kissing Lena before, however, kissing Lena feels like the rightest thing the blonde has ever done so far. It feels right; from how they move in sync to how their bodies fit in just perfectly — everything aligns.

It’s only natural Kara ends up exploring the moment further by dry humping Lena while under her.

“You want more?” Lena questions while she starts to undress Kara. Why would she prevent Lena to do whatever the woman wants with her when everything feels so nice?

So, Kara nods again.

“Then wake up, honey.”

What?

“Lee…?”

—

“Wake up, Kara.”

“What?” She mumbles drowsy.

“You’re going to be late,” the voice explains; late for what?

“No late, only sleep.”

There’s silence.

“Kara?”

“Lee?”

“Who?” The voice sounds confused.

“Lee-nah.”

“Oh, me,” a soft chuckle. “Kara, you have to go to work. Me too but I can be late, you can’t. Andrea has texted you and _me_ a dozen times. It’s time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

Hearing Andrea’s name in the middle of this nonsensical conversation is what Kara needed to wake up while groaning grumpily about how she wishes she could skip work. As soon as she looks at Lena, the blonde is hit by the remanence of her dream.

Lena stares at her funnily. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” it’s unsure and weak but the raven-haired woman is probably in a hurry to get to work because Lena doesn’t ask more questions.

“Okay then. I really need to go. Can’t have Lex bothering me for being late, right? Go to go, bye.”

She’s really in a rush; Kara has barely time to process Lena’s words. She speeds to the door before her friend leaves. Kara was struck by a thought seconds after Lena bid Kara goodbye.

“Lena, wait!”

The younger woman stops at the door. “Yes?”

“I--” she breathes, “is it okay if I tell Kelly about, you know, my secret?”

The way Lena’s face changes say a lot, but Kara can’t read all the meanings behind every little lip twitch and brow-raising. Yet, Lena smiles and that’s enough to ease Kara’s anxiety.

“Yes, it’s your secret but Kara, she’s Alex’s girlfriend. Whatever your reasons are, you can’t make her your therapist.”

She knows that.

“I know that,” her reasons go beyond the clear need of therapy. “It’s just… it’s getting hard for Alex to keep lying and since it’s not her secret to tell,” that’s a lie; well, parts of what she said are lies.

“Okay. Good luck then.”

Lena is about to walk out the door when she stops herself. “And thank you, for asking me if it was okay to tell her. It means a lot.”

Kara smiles goofily and lowers her eyes feeling embarrassed.

—

She took almost a week to gather enough courage to talk to Kelly. It’s Monday, and Kara regrets avoiding go after her sister’s girlfriend to have this conversation. Her dreams regarding Lena has gotten worse; Kara has been dreaming with her best friend every night since their last sleepover.

Some dreams were sweet and innocent — platonic as their friendship.

Other dreams made the blonde wake up sweaty and panting.

Kara didn’t want to make this something bigger than it needed to be, but she was ignoring some of Lena’s calls and texts. These dreams were damaging the friendship they were trying to rebuild.

(Lena’s last stream of texts was heartbreaking since the younger woman had apologized for making Kara uncomfortable.

Kara answered in a heartbeat by texting that Lena hadn’t made her uncomfortable by being a cuddler and the reason Kara’s radio-silent had nothing to do with her best friend.

In short, Kara lied.)

Now she’s at Kelly’s place.

“I’m so glad you’re here. I feel that we don’t talk much because when we are together, there are so many people around.”

Kelly is nice, although Kara doesn’t know the woman well enough.

“You can blame Alex on that because she’s keeping you all to herself,” Kara jokes but she gets it.

The reporter knows what’s like to have this precious relationship with someone else and not wanting any outsiders meddling it. She used to have that with Lena.

Before Sam Arias came into her life, Lena was only Kara’s friend. Not the Danvers’ friend or a part of the Superfriends. Sam’s arrival changed that because Lena wanted Sam and Kara to be friends. Lena was no longer only friends with Kara, so why bother keeping the Luthor woman on the outside of Kara’s group of friends?

She hears Kelly laughing softly.

“Yeah, I know.”

There’s silence. Why delay this conversation when both women have nothing to talk about? They have nothing in common as far as Kara knows.

“I’m going straight to--"

“So, what brings you--”

They stop and laugh awkwardly. “You first,” Kelly says.

Rao, everything in the woman denotes calm and emotional support. Yes, Kara is well aware that Kelly is a psychologist, but the black woman doesn’t have to keep her professional attitude at all times.

“Right. Thanks. So, straight to the point,” Kara is fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She’s anxious even though she had Lena’s blessings.

Not that the blonde needed, but it felt nice to see that her friend smiled after thanking Kara for being considerate.

“I’m Supergirl,” she says with no extravagant reveal or such.

“Oh.”

_Oh?_

“You… knew?” Kara tries not to think that Alex had told Kelly without asking her first because that’s not how Alex is. Still, she gets anxious.

“Not because someone told me. It’s just, you got bangs then Supergirl got bangs.”

_Ohhh_.

“I got suspicious but never said anything. It wasn’t my place. Also, I could’ve been wrong.”

What a precious woman Kelly is. Now Kara gets why Alex seems to be in Heaven around her new girlfriend. The level of understanding this woman has is off charts.

“Oh, okay then.”

Kelly smiles. “I’m honored that you trusted me with something so huge like that. It also explains a lot about Alex concerning the DEO.”

She frowns at the remark but decides it’s not important right now.

“But between me and you, Kara, maybe you should wear a wig or an image inducer.”

“I never needed one before.”

“Well, that’s because before you weren’t a Pulitzer winner. People know your face.”

As much Kara would love for Kelly to be wrong, the older woman was right. At the beginning of her reporter career, she was a nobody that was landing big scoops only because of Lena, but then her career peaked, and people knew who Kara Danvers was.

“I will… consider. Thanks.”

The brunette smiles softly. “You’re welcome. Now, is there a reason why you told me your big secret?”

_‘Shoot, she’s good!’_

“How do you-- okay, it’s your job to know.” Kelly chuckles at that, and Kara feels more relaxed.

“Yeah. And you can trust me if you want to. This is nowhere near an appointment and you’re not a client, but you can trust me as a friend.”

Out of nowhere, Kara feels her eyes burn with unshed tears. Aside from Lena — that has been listening to Kara talking about how the Crisis has affected her —, no one seemed to bother to ask Kara how she felt after Oliver’s death or after losing her worlds, _again_.

Everyone (even her sister) has assumed she was fine, so she decided to go along with even though the blonde would have disturbing nightmares about not being able to save the multiverse.

“Right, I--”

Where to start from? There’s so much that needs to get out of Kara’s system.

“I, uh, I don’t,” she lets out a hollow laugh.

“Take your time.”

Right, she knows that, but the thing is when you’re a superhero you don’t have enough time to go search for the perfect way to say certain things.

“How did you know you were into girls?”

Kelly doesn’t get it — the way her face shows her confusion it’s obvious the woman has missed something.

“Okay, I--” the black woman is searching for the perfect words. “Look, I don’t mean to dismiss your doubts but why ask me and not Alex?”

“She asks way too many follow-up questions. I, I don’t think I’m ready for those questions.”

Kara thinks Kelly finally gets her.

“Right. I won’t say a word about our talk then.”

She mouths a ‘thank you’.

“And to answer your question, I guess I was one of the types of women that didn’t experience compulsory heterosexuality. I’ve always known that I was into women but there are some little telltales.” Kara listens to every word Kelly says very closely as if her life depended on that.

“Like what?”

“It’s different for every woman, Kara. For me, I didn’t know exactly where the line between wanting to be with a girl and wanting to be her was drawn. For some time, I mistook desired with envy. But for other women, the signs can be different.”

Kara revisits her memories in search of what Alex had said to her when she was trying to say to the blonde that she was gay. She now remembers her sister telling about a memory she blocked from her memory because it had scared her.

The hero doesn’t want to be scared nor wants her memories blocked by fear.

She also doesn’t want to…

“I don’t want my friendship with Lena to be ruined by my uncertainties.”

Kelly chokes surprised by this new revelation.

“You think you like Lena Luthor?”

“Yes, I--” Kara plays with her fingers, cracking her knuckles, “since we start to fix our friendship, we are doing these weekly sleepovers,” she explains but doesn’t tell why she and Lena are mending their relationship.

It’s a talk for another time.

“Alex has told me,” Kara wants to ask what Kelly gathered from Alex’s reaction to Kara and Lena getting back on track, but she doesn’t. It’s not that important now.

“And last week on our third sleepover we shared my bed. It was okay until Lena hugged me and pulled me close,” as Kara tells what happened, she starts to smile. Yes, it was awful, but the best kind of awful. “It took me hours to sleep and when I finally did, I had a… dream… about her…”

The reporter hopes the brunette understands her subtlety; Kara isn’t ready to say the words ‘ _I had a sex dream about Lena, more than once_ ’ out loud.

“Oh. Wow. I mean, I get it.”

“What?” Why does she have to sound so jealous?

“Kara, I’m not saying that you’re queer or that you aren’t but it’s common to have sexual dreams involving friends.”

Kara’s cheeks feel hot; she wants to be swallowed by a hole in the ground. Hearing it’s a _common_ thing doesn’t soothe her anxiety.

“But I, I keep dreaming with her. There’s one dream that we are, I don’t know, on a porch? talking and holding hands and just, talking. What does this all mean?!” Suddenly, she can’t breathe. “Also, why am I dreaming about those things now and not before? We’ve been friends for four years and then one day she’s kissing a woman and all I can think is why her? Why she kissed Andrea Rojas and not me?! Is it because I lied to her?! Is it because Andrea is a high school friend?! I, I can’t, I don’t, I don’t understand! I don’t get it why she chose Andrea and not me! It should’ve been me!”

Her voice kept raising while the words flowed out of her damn mouth. Kara lets out a shaky breath only to realize what she just has said. Her eyes grow wider, and she covers her mouth with both hands.

“I, I don’t, I mean, I’m not, I--”

Kelly goes to her and touches her arm gently. “It’s okay. You don’t need to have all figure out. Prioritize your feelings before labeling them, okay?” Kara nods.

There are no words to describe how lost she’s feeling right now. She always thought she knew herself completely.

The black woman checks her watch. “I’m sorry, Kara, I have to go. Alex and I have a date.”

“Yeah, she told me.”

Kelly smiles sympathetically to the blonde.

“Again, thank you for trusting me with all of this. You have my number. Text me or call me whenever you feel you need to talk to someone who’s not Alex or Lena.”

They hug before leaving the house together. Kelly goes to her date, and Kara opts to fly through National City because she needs to relax — flying does just that, relaxes her.

—

On Wednesday, Lena cancels their sleepover because of work.

Not regular L-Corp (oh, shoot, _Luthor_ corp) related work. She had to pretend she still had interested in developing Non-Nocere because Lex was questioning her about her progress in the project.

What made Kara anxious was Alex’s reaction to the cancelation reason.

(“You really think she’s _not_ recreating the Myriad? God, Kara, you’re so naïve when it comes to Lena!”)

No, Alex wasn’t on board with her sister mending fences with Lena. Yes, the older Danvers was grateful for Lena’s act of courage by saving Kara’s life after the explosion but that didn’t mean Alex wanted Lena back in Kara’s life.

(“How can you say that, Alex?! She had third-degree burns on her hands! She saved my life!”

“How can you be so sure that it wasn't staged?!”

“That wasn’t even on TV! Why would she bother to stage something that no one would know?!”

“Maybe she didn’t know that!”

“How can you say _that_?!”

“How can _you_ protect her after everything she has done?!”

“Alex, she tried to save our Earth!”

“And now she’s partnering with Lex!”)

So, Kara has decided it wasn’t time to tell Alex that maybe she may have some sexual feelings for Lena that might also be romantic. Why add more fuel to the fire?

Instead, she started texting Kelly. Her anxiety took the best of her for the week. On some days Kara would sleep fine, others she would sleep-hovering or have an awful nightmare. One day she dreamt of Lena; it was the type of dream the person can’t understand, but it was filled with dread.

—

Her week was a slow one, therefore Wednesday felt more than seven days away. It felt like a two-week-long, and at the same time that Kara couldn’t hold her excitement, she didn’t want Wednesday to come. However, the blonde couldn’t stop time only to be ready for another sleepover.

When Lena rings the bell, the hero regrets the moment she said yes to this week’s sleepover and not… What William and Nia wanted to do, anyway? Well, their plan sounded way more appealing now than it sounded before because…

… she’s staring at Lena Luthor wearing one of her suits. It’s not fair to Kara’s brain, which is frying at the beautiful sight.

“Kara?”

“You’re overdressed,” oh, look, a brain fart. At least the blonde made her friend laugh.

“Well, I was at work and didn’t want to be late to our sleepover,” Lena says as she enters Kara’s home. The hero’s heart swells at the realization of her best friend already feeling that comfortable again with her.

“And how was today? Did Lex show up unannounced again?”

Kara’s trying to let Lena live her life on her own accord, but it’s not easy. Not when Lena insists on working with her brother, who she has killed, to protect her friends _and_ Kara.

(Why had Lena said she killed Lex for Kara and their friends as if Kara and their friends didn’t belong together in the ‘Lena’s friends’ box as a unit?)

“No, that was last Wednesday, but I had to deal with male entitlement today,” she jokes with a smirk on her lips; the red lipstick makes Lena’s lips pop — it’s almost impossible to look away.

“Do you need help? I can threaten these old men if you need to.”

The raven-haired woman laughs soundly at Kara’s offer. The blonde’s heart flies inside her chest.

“There’s no need to,” suddenly, the CEO gets serious, “but you can talk with your boyfriend William and ask him to stop his investigation on Lex.”

Maybe Kara’s been there and done that at least twice, maybe she stopped caring about William’s safe being because he doesn’t care about himself. It doesn’t matter the why, only that all Kara hears is ‘boyfriend’.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” it’s quick as if she wants to make that clear to Lena.

“He isn’t? Weren’t you two on a date at Gonzalo’s one month ago or so?”

Kara opens her mouth to say something but then she’s hit with a clever and teasing answer.

“Do _you_ date everyone person you go out on a date with?” Oh, yes, she did _that_ , and Kara knows Lena’s got the reference.

The woman puffs. “Oh, look at you, being a smart-ass. It’s annoyingly endearing.”

Kara blushes, but tries to get the upper hand, again.

“Do you find me endearing?”

It’s weird. It feels like flirting but at the same time, it feels normal. Did they flirt in the past and Kara didn’t notice?

“Annoyingly. Don’t forget this word, it’s important,” Lena teases her making her blushing even harder.

“Whatever, I’m going to focus only on the good things.”

“That’s nice because I brought ice cream.”

“Ben & Jerry’s Bourbon Pecan Pie?”

Another scoff from Lena. “What do you think I’m doing here, trying to offend you? Of course I brought Bourbon Pecan Pie for you. I want to mend our friendship, and not having your animosity,” the hero knows her friend is joking and that’s why she remains quiet, even though she wants to say Lena doesn’t need to bring her new favorite ice cream flavor to make amends.

They already did and now they’re rebuilding their friendship.

“You’re the best.”

The younger woman chuckles.

“It’s so easy to be friends with you. All I have to do is feed you with your all-time favorite foods. Food is your truest weakness.”

“Maybe, but no one would know how to exploit it,” Kara says while opening the ice cream pint. There’s a glint in Lena’s eyes that says the woman would love to find how to turn Kara’s love for food against the blonde, and for some reason, the hero doesn’t feel scared.

(But she does feel strangely hot — or would it be horny?

For the love of Rao, _what_?)

—

Lena is in her pajamas — a delicate sleeveless shirt and a short, both made of silk. The fabric is smooth although Kara didn’t want this kind of knowledge. Also, she did _not_ need to see her friend’s long legs.

Grace & Frankie is on the projector, but Kara only has eyes for Lena’s thick thighs.

It’s embarrassing how she cannot stop looking at her friend’s body, but Lena is engrossed by the Netflix show, so at least Kara doesn’t have to deal with a confrontation.

“What are you looking at?”

Oh, no.

No, no, no.

What should she say? What can she say? Kara can’t lie! Yes, she can, but she doesn’t want to.

But she _has_ to.

“You’re like the Oscars,” they look at each other; Lena’s is confused, “ _so white_.”

There’s a moment of tension and silence before Lena burst into laughter. Kara almost forgets she was panicking seconds ago; she never heard her best friend laughing like that. It’s beautiful and captivating.

After some seconds of laughing and wheezing, the raven-haired woman stops laughing.

“Ok, that one was good. But in my defense, I don’t tan, I get a nice shade of lobster red.”

“Therefore, you avoid the Sun.”

Lena shrugs and nods, “I’m a vampire.”

Kara chuckles.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re always drinking red wine. It’s not really wine!” She mocks making Lena laugh again.

“Yes, you got me figured it out.”

If only that was true.

—

Kara has no idea what episode they are on. Shoot, she doesn’t even know if they are still in the same season. Since Lena left the bathroom in _that_ pajamas, Kara isn’t paying attention to anything other than her friend’s body.

She needs to stop staring.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” the blonde asks choosing the easy way, which backfires when Lena bites her lower lip showing hesitancy.

“There’s so much you still don’t know.” The CEO words flare up Kara’s anxiety.

“You don’t need to tell me everything right now,” the blonde doesn’t let the anxiety get the best of her. Not this time.

Silence.

“I almost outed you as Supergirl to Andrea at your Pulitzer.”

“What?!” Kara squeaks. She’s not angry, although she should be — the hero is surprised.

“Yes. I was so angry at you that I wanted to hurt you, but then you told me about being Supergirl before I made my speech. I… that was so overwhelming and confusing for me. I felt-- for a moment everything was okay. Then I went home, and Hope reminded me of what I was planning to do.”

“The Non-Nocere.”

“Yes,” Lena’s voice is wavering. Kara can sense the shame and regret.

“If you’re still feeling bad for that, don’t,” Kara moves her hand close to Lena’s and holds gently. “You didn’t expose me and _that_ is what matters.”

The younger woman lets out a sob, but she doesn’t cry. Kara wants to say it’s okay to cry, but once again the blonde stays quiet.

“I know I should be used to that, but your support always throws me off. How can you be so sure that I deserve your trust and compassion even when I make it clear I’m not on your side?”

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugs and squeezes softly Lena’s hands, interlocking their fingers right after the squeeze. “I guess I just know it.” Another wave of panic hits her as she remembers all the moments she has chosen Lena instead of the world.

(She didn’t do that with Mon-El.

Kal-El said he wouldn’t be able to do something like that if he had to choose between saving the world and saving Lois. He would choose Lois.)

“Also, I _am_ developing Non-Nocere,” oh, no, no, no. Kara sits on the bed, but Lena keeps talking, “but it’s different this time! I’m trying to prevent Leviathan to get their hand on Obsidian.”

Wait, what?

“And why would they-- how would they--”

“The blonde woman that attacked you? She’s part of Leviathan and she’s working closely with Andrea on the new version of Obsidian. They must want to use it against humanity, and I have to stop them.”

“Lena, that’s good, but it’s also danger--”

“Dangerous, yes, I know, Kara. But I can’t watch and do nothing while I know they will use Andrea’s work to harm all humankind,” Kara refrains herself to grimace at Andrea’s mention. “Also, I know better than anyone what’s like to have a project turned into something evil.”

That’s an unfortunate truth. Lena’s brilliant mind would have gifted their old Earth with many amazing inventions if the right people were involved in those projects.

(Rhea comes to Kara’s mind, and suddenly to blonde wants to punch something.

What a despicable woman Rhea was.)

“Can I tell that to Alex?”

Lena frowns.

“What? Why?”

“You know what she’s like…”

“She thinks I’m going to backstab you eventually,” Kara nods, and Lena sighs.

The woman turns her whole body to Kara to face the blonde.

“I get it. That hurts sometimes, but I know I deserve her treatment. You can tell her. Maybe that way J’onn will finally make a decision regarding my request, too.”

“Yeah… he’s still… evaluating… things.”

Lena lays down again. “How Nia Nal said to you? Oh, yes, I’m on my ‘time-out’,” she air-quotes the last word.

Kara snorts a little.

“Sorry.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. Lillian used to do worse than this as punishment.”

She wants to ask more about Lena’s childhood, but Kara doesn’t want to push her friend to a dark place. For the first time, she looks at the projector only to see Jane Fonda driving a golf cart. Okay, then, but also, _what_?

“Tell me something I don’t know”, is Lena’s turn to ask.

“I found the Midvale’s Science Fair Alex took me boring because Earth’s science was so backward. Some scientific concepts were weird to me since Krypton’s science was way ahead of Earth’s.”

Lena scoffs and faces Kara again. “Wait a minute. You understand complex scientific concepts?”

The blonde feels she’s about to be slapped.

“No, not anymore. I was going to be the youngest member of Krypton’s science guild but then everything happened, and I ended up here. I could be anything that I wanted because I didn’t have a purpose or a mission. I discovered that I didn’t like science that much. I liked being close to my father, but I didn’t _like_ the science.”

Lena mutters a soft ‘Oh’.

“Also, I couldn’t draw attention to myself with all the knowledge I had. I mean, I crashed on a planet where I had these powers, so… yes.”

“That’s fair.”

—

They are kissing. Actually, they haven’t stopped kissing since the moment Lena started teasing Kara. The kisses slow pace doesn’t help Kara at all with her urges.

She wants more. Her body moves in sync with Lena’s and although there’s too much fabric between them, it’s nice to feel her friend’s weight on her. Even if Lena is teasing Kara by touching the blonde everywhere except where the hero needs the most.

“Lee,” she moans when the raven-haired woman bites her neck. “Don’t tease me.”

The younger woman laughs against Kara’s skin. The sound makes her whole body vibrates. It’s deliciously sinful especially when Lena lifts Kara’s t-shirt just enough to expose her belly; the raven-haired woman starts kissing Kara’s abs, nibbling here and there.

Kara shivers when slender fingers slowly and teasingly lower her pants and underwear.

“What--” she’s breathless already. “What are you going to do?”

Lena’s smile is the most beautiful thing Kara has ever seen — the fact the woman is between her legs only improves the blonde’s sight.

“Relax and watch, honey. I promise I won’t tease you… that much,” another chill.

She swallows thickly when Lena part her legs a little more before diving in. The moment Kara feels the touch of Lena’s tongue on her, she--

—

\--sits on bed and opens her eyes.

Heat vision activates before Kara can stop herself from shooting heat against the living room’s wall.

“No!” the blonde exclaims closing her eyes. She hears a thud as if someone knocked something out. There’s a muffled curse word Kara doesn’t understand it and soon there’s a weight on her bed.

A weight she didn’t realize it wasn’t there when she woke up freaking out.

“Kara, are you okay?! What happened?!” Lena is worried, Kara knows that by how fast her friend’s heart is beating. “Did you see anything?!”

Oh, she did. In her dreams.

(Her cheeks redden.)

“No, I-- I don’t know, I, I, uh, I--” she feels Lena caressing her face and it’s everything she needs; it’s also everything she despises right now. So, she averts herself from Lena’s touch.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t,” it’s true. It’s just-- Kara can’t handle Lena’s gentleness right now. Not when she is hot and bothered because of an explicit dream about her and Lena.

Her past dreams were never _that_ explicit.

“Was it a nightmare?”

Kara lies by nodding. It’s better than telling the truth. Maybe one day when she finally figures out what’s happening to her.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can open yours now,” a negative nod. “I’m here now, Kara. I can see that your eyes aren’t red. Your heat vision isn’t activated anymore.”

“I, I might hurt you,” she’s scared, of course she is. Kara never had a dream that affected her powers like this before.

“Never,” Lena’s answer is quiet. “At least not on purpose.”

The blonde wants to cry, and she doesn’t even understand why she wants to cry. Her emotions are all over the place since the damn date with William and only got worse after her conversation with Kelly.

(Her texts to her sister’s girlfriend are always filled with panic and anxiety.)

She can’t-- there’s so much to do. Kara can’t focus on herself now, not when Leviathan’s still out there, and Lex is alive pretending he’s a hero. There’s no time to sit and questioning herself and her sexuality.

(Plus, how she truly feels about her best friend.

The best friend who came back to her life only a few months ago. Kara can’t ruin their friendship again by being confused about her feelings for Lena.

They are _friends_. They are only friends.)

Kara doesn’t notice she’s already crying when Lena hugs her. It’s not the same when they are sharing the bed sleeping for the blonde only knows her friend is hugging her because she finally opens her eyes and can see Lena’s arms around her.

She loves hugs, yes, but they have always been more of a feeling brought by tactile memory than a feeling of being embraced by another person — the downside of being an almighty being.

They part and even though Kara couldn’t feel the hug completely, she’s already missing Lena’s arm around her. It was the first time they hugged while awake, the first hug after a long, long time.

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch now?”

“What? No, I-- what time’s it? Where were you?” She’s confused now that she finally realizes Lena wasn’t in bed with her when she woke up.

“Well, it’s…” Lena checks her cell phone, “twenty past four in the morning. If you want to sleep, there’s still plenty of time to do so,” the raven-haired smiles gently.

“And you were…?”

“At your kitchen. I was heating some water to make me tea. I woke up with a stomachache because I ate too much junk food today.”

Kara almost forgets her dream and her panic due to the possibility of a sick Lena. “I’m okay now,” the woman dries Kara’s tears. “Do you want me to stay in bed with you then?”

She nods sheepishly.

“I will try my best to not snuggle on you,” Lena says shyly.

“No!” It’s too frantic to be platonic, but Kara doesn’t care, and Lena doesn’t seem to mind either. “Please. I mean, I… it grounds me.”

“Oh, hm. Okay. So, uh, let’s go sleep then.”

Kara doesn’t miss the way Lena’s cheeks redden as if the woman is equally affected by how their mending friendship is turning out to be different than it used to be.

They lay down on the bed, each taking their positions in bed. Soon Lena is hugging Kara and pulling her close; their bodies are pressed together but this time the blonde isn’t disturbed by sinful feelings. Now, Kara feels safe and protected which is funny.

Lena has no power other than her intellect. Her friend may assist the hero in battle with her devices, but the raven-haired woman isn’t capable of fighting a long exhaustive fight. Still, it’s in Lena’s arms that Kara feels the safest she’s ever been.

—

Later, she’s awake by the smell of coffee, doughnuts, croissants, and fresh fruits, and before Kara gets up to go to the kitchen, Lena appears with all the food Kara smelled on a tray.

“‘Morning… did you… you cooked?”

Lena laughs.

“No? I ordered. I didn’t have the time and you didn’t have any ingredients. I made the coffee, though,” she states. “And I have to go.”

“Already?! But I-- you didn’t eat!” She pouts.

(Kara notices Lena averting her eyes.

Weird.)

“I ate because I couldn’t wait for Missy Sleepyhead to awake.” Lena teases and Kara grimaces and mumbles something nonsensical before taking a doughnut.

“I have to go, Kara. I can’t be late to work. Text me anything.”

“‘kay,” Kara answers while chewing. She chews faster because she doesn’t want Lena to leave before she can say something. “Hey, Lena,” the woman looks at her questioningly. “Tell me something I don’t know,” the blonde asks with a soft smile.

“Mhm. Okay. Well, I like it when you call me Lee,” Lena states with an honest smile that’s so pure, Kara almost swoons.

The blonde also almost chokes on her doughnut because she has been talking in her sleep while she’s dreaming with Lena which may become a problem in the unforeseen future.

Lena leaves, and Kara’s cell phone buzzes with a new message — it’s from Alex.

She unblocks the device and accesses the text app only to see two things that kill whatever good mood she was in; a text from her sister saying they need to talk, and a photo of her and Lena sleeping together. This time they’re facing each other, and their bodies are so tangled it’s hard to see where one begins and the other finishes.

Her first thought it’s a loud “Crap!” followed by her getting up from her bed.

The second (and third, fourth and so on) thought is when Alex was in her apartment, how did her sister get in without Kara hearing Alex’s presence? How Kara didn’t listen to this photo being taken? What Alex wants to talk to her?

_Oh my God oh my God crap crap crap shoot I’m so done, and I didn’t do anything wrong_.

She heard a knock on her door; she uses her x-ray vision to see it’s Alex on the other side.

Oh, no

No. This can’t be happening.

What now?

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing Kara's point of view. It took me some time because she's a complex character, but I enjoyed it. By the way, I have this headcanon that Kara's powers weaken when she's asleep and therefore if she wakes scared or else, they flared up. She's at her most vulnerable state when she is sleeping. Also, because she's super-strong, I don't think she can actually feel when people hug her; she remembers the feeling of a hug, but the other person needs to be as stronger as she to make her feel their embrace.
> 
> (Which is sad, I know, but I will come back to this headcanon of mine in future parts.)


End file.
